Stephanies Halloween Suprise!
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Two-Shot. Stephanie wins a bet and makes her halloween a dream come true. Babe story as it should be !


I don't own any of the Stephanie Plum books...though I wish I did...Really wish I did :D. Haha Happy Halloween all! Not Betta'd so go easy on me :D Please reveiw.

* * *

Stephanie opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. One month. She had done it, she fought the cravings, and she fended off her bad habits all in anticipation for this day. She was going to get them; there was _nothing_ they could do about it.

**One month earlier.**

Stephanie waited anxiously in the conference room she had rented out, waiting for her friends. This is crazy they're never going to agree to thi- her thought process ended when one by one her friends entered the room and sat down.

She sat at the head of the table, back straight and smile firmly in place. She waited until everyone that had signed the form was here; when everyone sat in front of her she grinned.

They all looked wary, with good reason of course. One month ago today, on September 29 they had all signed a contract, having to do with a bet. And they ALL lost. She looked at them and started speaking, "All of you didn't think I could do it, BUT, I did. You are all **mine** for Halloween! So meet me here Friday morning at six. Dismissed." After that she gave them her Cheshire cat grin and strutted out of the room.

Tank turned to Ranger and shook his head, "what the hell did we get ourselves into?"It was a rhetorical question but Ranger just shook his head "I have NO idea".

The rooms' occupants left the room one by one. Carl, Ranger, Tank, Woody, Ram, Bobby, Lester, Joe, Lula, Connie, Hal, and finally Grandma Mazor all left the room with different emotions. All of them however had one in common; amazement.

**Flashback**

Everyone sat in the room wondering what was going on. "Hi everyone! I have a proposition for you!" everyone stared at Stephanie who had walked into room. "Well…what is it sweetheart?"Lester asked with a smirk.

Steph just laughed. "Okay, I want to make a bet. If you agree then you are mine for Halloween, from six a.m. to midnight and I get to do anything I want with you all day, no questions. If YOU win then I will be a slave for every individual for one day, and I have a contract, so no getting out of it."Everyone was definitely interested, the prospect of Stephanie as a slave was just too good for someone to pass up.

"…What's the bet?"Ranger was the one to ask what they were all thinking.

"The bet is simple. If I go one month without donuts, McDonalds, or beer I win. If I don't you win." Everyone grinned.

"DEAL!"

**End Flashback**

**Halloween**

Everyone sat in Stephanie's small living room rubbing their eyes. Six a.m. for most is stretching it. Stephanie walked out in a silk robe and grinned. "Good Morning!"_Stephanie_…was _chipper_ at six a.m.? Will wonders never cease?

"Well I guess I owe you guys an explanation…"at the nods all round she started. "Last month I had a dream, it was amazing and when I woke up I have never laughed so hard in my life. You guys are going to make my dream a reality" at this she grinned and practically jumped up and down.

"Okay…well what was the dream?"

"Only the best Halloween party in the history of Halloween Parties! So everyone get comfortable and com into my room when I call your name."

At this she skipped to her room, throwing a perky Grandma Mazor over her shoulder.

**Three Hours Later**

Everyone had finally gotten into their costumes, looking at each other and wincing ever so often. They all were waiting for Stephanie to step out of the bathroom in her costume and then they would get her next instructions.

Steph stepped out of the bathroom and four different jaws dropped. There she stood, in a Wonder Woman outfit rope and all, and she looked_** sexy**_.

She looked at all of them and grinned. This was going to be fun…

Carl stood in the corner holding a donut box; completely fitting his Homer Simpson costume, next to him was Bobby and Hal, trying to get away from Grandma Mazor who in her Pimp suit, complete with cane looked VERY imposing. "Oh get over here you stud, you are my Hoes, Deal!"She wasn't lying; he literally was her ho, with a very short skirt and torn fish-nets.

Ranger stood in the back corner with a smirk on his face, it was _no wonder_ he got one of the cool costumes. Head to toe in his batman suit he smirked; much happier than tank who looked very…filled out in his spandex Robin suit.

Connie and Lula stood at the front of the room and drooled. This much man-candy had to be bad for you. Connie was in a betty-boop costume looking stylish and Lula had on a Sexy-nurse outfit.

The last four were of course just as grumpy as the rest of the guys. Joe stood next to Carl eating a donut, looking very good in his superman suit. Sitting on the bed was Ram and Woody, decked out as Buzz Light-year and…Woody. Sitting on the floor leaning on the end of the bed was Lester, in a full spandex suit as Spiderman.

Everyone glared at Stephanie as she walked in but she ignored it and went straight for the donuts. Eating one, she said "Oh I MISSED these. But TOTALLY worth it."

* * *

ahaha so THis is the first chapter there is two so you'll all get the second one on Halloween. Only if you are good and reveiw though, so PUSH THE BUTTON and say something nice :D


End file.
